Fix You
by TheaWilhelmine
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks with her dad she meets her new neighbours, the Cullens. Her past haunts her, still she's determined prove everyone wrong when they say Edward has a heart of ice. What will happen once she finds herself too deep in? AH, OOC
1. Making Friends

**A/N: Ok, so hi everyone *waves nervously*. This is my first fanfiction. I thought I would try it, I've always wanted to. Um, so just tell me if you like it (or if you don't) and if you do, I'll continue writing.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not ****own twilight or Coldplay's lyrics for Fix You...I wish I did, but I don't.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

When high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

-------------------------------------------

_1. Chapter, __Making friends_

**BPOV:**

I glanced across the small airport, looking for Charlie. His looks hadn't changed much since last summer, I knew that. The same curly brown hair with a tint of grey would stick out of his head. I used to visit him every summer, but he just moved here. He just moved to Forks, the rainiest city in the continental of the U.S. It was supposed to be a new start for us. _Yeah, right._

I dragged my suitcases over to the boy who was standing with a sign that had my name written on it. I must have looked terrible; it had been a long flight. I knew for a fact that my hair looked like a haystack.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I told him and shook hands once. His hands were slightly sweaty. The boy had pale blond hair and washed out blue eyes.

"I-I'm Mike Newton, your dad sent me. I have your address, no worries." He grabbed my suitcases and led the way to his car. "How do you like Forks so far?"

"It's ok. Not really my type of place, I just moved from Arizona and I guess I need to get used to the rain..." I told him, trying to fake my enthusiasm. He was no gentleman, he didn't open the door for me nor would he make sure not to park by a pit. It was sunny now, but I could tell it had been raining.

I knew my dad was a busy man, that was why I'd never come to live with him earlier. I was too little to take care of myself all the times he would be abroad. But now, when mom was suddenly going off to Vegas to the married, it suited everyone better if I came here. I wasn't exactly sure what Charlie did for a living, but he owned a hotel, '_Swan Residence'_

"I guess we'll go to the same school, that's cool." His voice cracked up a vocal in the middle of the sentence. Mike pulled out of the parking lot. I peered out the window and watched the airport get smaller and smaller.

"Awesome." I muttered under my breath. High sarcasm.

We didn't say much the rest of the trip. He tried to make conversation but I sort of left the sentences hanging. Fortunately, we were almost there. There was only about a minute left in his smelly car.

"Ah, your house is next to the Cullens..." He suddenly noted, his eyes staring ahead.

"I don't know," My voice was dry and hoarse. I straightened in my seat and scratched my head. "Who are the Cullens?"

"Only the richest kids in town. Their father, Dr. Cullen, inherited a huge house right over there." Mike pointed to a big white house surrounded by green grass and flowerbeds. A woman with wavy caramel-coloured hair was doing some gardening by some roses. She looked up at us when she heard the car pull up.

I stepped out and into the bright sunlight. Charlie had told me we were expecting nice weather the next days.

The woman by the flowerbed stoop up, her face was heart shaped. Her figure was slender, yet round and soft. She was glowing, and didn't look a day over thirty. The woman placed a hand above her eyes, creating enough shadow so that she had a clear vision.

"That's Mrs. Cullen. She's an interior designer and an architect. I think she works for your dad, but I'm not too sure though." Mike handed me my luggage and locked the car. I hauled the suitcases after me. For the first time I looked at my own house. Charlie clearly knew how to make up for not taking me home from the airport. On the outside, the house looked identical to the Cullen's house, just a tad smaller.

When I entered the big wooden door, I was stunned. I was met by a long hallway. On the left, there was a door to a closet and on the right, a door to the bathroom. There were portraits of me and Charlie further down the hall. When I reached the end it was a completely open room. To the left was a kitchen in soft colours, light blue and marble. Even one of those fancy islands in the middle with bar stools. There was no wall between the kitchen and the living room, to my right there was a big blue couch with white and light blue pillows in it. A few meters away stood a big TV with surround sound. There was a door by the fridge which led to the formal dining room. In-between the TV and the kitchen was a door, it led to the terrace. No pool, but a grill and lounging chairs. Also a table for dining outside.

"Whoa, this place is awesome." I breathed, unaware of Mike in the background.

"Yeah, pretty huge. Listen, your dad paid me so I need to get going, But we should do something sometime, hang out you know?" He suggested as he moved for the door.

"Dad? Where's Charlie?!" I asked him and started moving up the staircase.

"Probably in his office, third floor." Mike yelled from down stairs.

Another hallway was waiting at second floor. I opened the door to the right fist, it led to a big black and red room. I assumed this was Charlie's room because there were some dirty clothes on the floor. I didn't want to mess around in his room. The door to the left on the other hand, led to a white room. In the middle there was a huge king-sized bed with white pillows with different patterns on them. A bench with some clothes stabled on, stood at the end of the bed. To the right there were two doors, one which was open and led out on a small balcony and another which led to a walk-in closet. And to the left there was a door to a huge baby yellow bathroom. Everything was decorated as if by a professional. I knew I would never be able to keep my room as tidy as it was at that moment.

"Bella?!" I heard my dad call from upstairs. I turned on my heel and my foot caught in my bag, which I must have dropped on the floor. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. A groan escaped my lips as I felt a head rush flowing over me. I counted to three before I finally could get up. My ankle was hurting; pinching stabs on the side of it.

"Fuck," I cursed as I started to move forward by leaps and bounds. I was all out of breath by the time I reached Charlie's office at the top floor.

"Wait a minute," He mouthed, he was on the phone. I felt some anger swell up inside me, but calmed down as soon as I saw the view he had; across from his desk there was a huge window. I could see the end of the Cullen house as well as the woods. The Cullens had a huge pool in their garden, and lounging chairs around it. They had a table and chairs, big enough for eight people.

Suddenly, with the great view, the pain in my foot was gone. I jumped onto the black leather couch that was placed underneath the window and rested my elbows on the windowsill. My eyes were tracing the features of the woods and the little stream at the end of our garden. I listened to the faint sound of birds that sang to each other. They were soaring in the blue sky.

Mrs. Cullen had moved all her stuff to the backyard and was putting buds in the flowerbed by the pool. She used a hose to water the beds afterwards. Her caramel hair blew in the light breeze and simmered in the sun. I had been surprised at how warm it had been. I would have expected it to be cool 'sweater and jeans' weather. But I was warm while wearing shorts and a top with a bikini underneath.

"Bella, come. Sit." Charlie suddenly spoke louder. I went to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. It suddenly felt more like I was going to talk to the principal instead of my father.

"Do you like the new house?" He asked me. He was wearing some fancy suit, and it looked like he was just back from work.

"Yeah, it's perfect, Ch-Dad..." I told him, "Why did you send Mike Newton to pick me up?" My voice held a tad of sadness in it.

"I was in a meeting, I just got back." He loosened the knot on his tie and walked over to the window where I'd just been staring out. "I'll be going away tomorrow, a week in Toronto. Business things. You'll be fine here though, right?"

I hadn't been expecting to have the house to myself quite that soon but there wasn't really much I could say. "Yes, I'll be ok."

"Good, the cleaning crew comes by once everyday, no need to clean or anything. Same for the gardener, he comes by every second day. The cleaning crew brings food supply and everything else. If you should be missing something you can just write them a note." It seemed like he'd been planning this forever. Back at moms, we had a cleaning crew once a week, so it was a little different. Plus we had to get our own food.

I just nodded when he searched for my response.

"Good, you are free to do whatever you'd like to now." He started dialling a number on his phone again.

I headed back to my bedroom to get my cell phone and sunglasses. Then I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed outside on the terrace. I slipped out of my shorts and top, lounging in the chairs.

It was easier to feel calm once I could lie still and concentrate on taking deep breaths. When I could focus on the way the warm light felt against my skin. I listened to the sound of the small stream in the distance, and closed my eyes. About five seconds later it went dark; someone was blocking the damn sun.

"Could you please move? You're blocking my sun." I snarled at whoever it was.

"I'm sorry; we didn't realize that big yellow thing was _yours_." The voice who responded was a beautiful female voice. A perfect light tone, not too light though. There was a thud and then a groan from the same girl.

"Rose, don't be rude!" This was another voice. This one was much more high pitched and cheery. I opened my eyes to find two girls just in front of me.

"Oh, sorry. I thought it was the gardener or something..." I said a little embarrassed, way to make a good first impression.

"We're fine," The girl spoke in a softer tone, not as high pitched. The girl was petite. Her hair was short, spiky and black yet very graceful. She wore fashionable clothes and the right amount makeup. All in all she was very pixie like and immediately struck me as the most beautiful girl I'd seen. That was until I took a look at the other girl. _Rose_, I assumed. She had long wavy blond hair and she was tall and slender, like a supermodel. Her skin was pale. Not _sick_ pale, but _flawless_ pale. She was definitely statuesque; she glowed with elegance and class. Her eyes were almost like violets on a summer day. Any boy would have to be drooling after her, she was like a goddess.

"I'm Alice Cullen," The pixie like creature shook my hand with enthusiasm. "And this is my best friend Rosalie Hale." Rosalie grabbed my other hand and squeezed it once.

"I-I'm Bella," I stammered out, still in shock by their stunningly good looks.

"Yes, we know. You're the new girl." Alice cheered out. "How great isn't it that we're neighbours?" I liked her. It was just something about her spirit that made me want to be around her.

"Yeah, it is. So you're the famous Cullen, huh?" I nudged her playfully and they both cracked up.

"I think you've got me confused with my brother." She giggled and gave Rosalie a look.

"Ok, I'm sorry...So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked as I gathered my stuff to give them somewhere to sit. They sat down next to each other on the lounging chair beside mine.

"Shopping in Seattle or Port Angeles, movies in Port Angeles, parties, go to the beach. They regular stuff, you know." Rosalie spoke this time. "It's not that different from Florida, except from the rain of course."

I couldn't wait to get to the nearest beach, I missed it already. I'd tried to imagine getting tan in a sunroom instead of lounging on the beach, it would be weird.

"You are you excited about school?" Alice was grinning widely.

"I'll never find myself saying I'm excited to get to school." I laughed and got up. "Should I make you some lemonade or something?"

"That would be great." They said in unison. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and cracked up, again.

I led them into the kitchen and told them to sit down in the bar stools. They were babbling on about Forks High School by the time I finished making the drinks.

"_Jessica Stanley_," Alice shuddered. "Total slut, sleeps with _everyone_, thinks she's all that. But girls, we're so going to show her how it feels to have a six inch Jimmy Choo heel shoved up her a-"

I broke her off with a cough, "We get it." I couldn't quite feel the anger they felt towards this Jessica, but I already knew what kind of person she was.

They started talking about guys next. They told be about all the ugly annoying ones and the perfect gentlemen, their boyfriends. _Emmett McCarty _and_ Jasper Whitlock. _Well, technically Emmett wasn't Rosalie's boyfriend. She claimed they were just fooling around.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Bella?" Rosalie asked eventually.

"Not anymore," I cringed at the slight stab that developed at the pit of my stomach. "There was a guy, in phoenix. His name was Laurent." My hand automatically reached around my wrist. I knew the scars weren't visible, but it was still a reflex. I was too used to covering it up.

"What happened?" Alice suddenly woke up from a long period of listening to Rosalie going on about Emmett.

"I...It's a long story." I sigh. I'd never really had any friends to discuss with what happened between me and Laurent. The grieving period was based on crappy romance films and loads of ice cream in my old bedroom. Renée and Phil thought I had a cold, and mostly let me be. I figured it was because of my running nose and my sleek eyes.

"Well, I'm sure Emmett has some cute friends that we can set you up with." Rosalie suggested. I rolled my eyes, setups were never a success. It would be better then being the third wheel though.

"You should come eat dinner at my house tomorrow night!" Her eyes were lit and then her wide grin was back. She was excited.

"I don't know," I bit my lip as I hesitated. I trusted her for some weird reason, and I wanted to get to know her. And besides, I would get lonely all alone at home.

"Emmett and I will be there, too. It'll be so much fun, Bella." Rosalie was fighting to have me there. I already felt close to them both, as if we were supposed to be friends. It was weird, I'd just met them.

"Fine, but please don't set me up. At least not while having dinner with your family." I told them. Alice squealed and started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Don't worry, there's no rush." Rosalie assured me. She pulled her hair up into a bun. She looked much more casual with her hair that way, though she was still more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Thank you," I laughed. "I'm not ready to meet a guy yet." I instantly regretted saying that last part. Something like that would only raise questions.

"What do you-" My face must have been pretty twisted because Alice shut up the second she looked at me. Her eyes were pitied me. She smiled, but the movement didn't reach her eyes. Silently I could feel her whispering "_Sorry_."

**A/N: Wow, so that was the first chapter. I know it's a little short but I've got the se****cond chapter ready and it is 15 pages! The more reviews, the faster I'll update.**

**~TheaWilhelmine **


	2. Problems in paradise

**A/N: Another cha****pter up. Thank you for your reviews everyone who has bothered to give me one. And a huge thanks to the best girl ever, Kristin. Without you I'd be lost in my own misery, you always make my day! **

**READ and REVIEW people! This chapter is 15 pages, so there you go. **

**Disclaimer: Everything related to Twilight belongs to the ****great Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing but myself. **

BPOV

_2. Chapter, __Problems in paradise_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm ringing. It was 07:00 PM. I rolled over in the big bed and slammed my hand down on the alarm. Sunbeams emerged from the blinds; it was sunny today as well. My body wasn't quite ready to get up, but school started in an hour.

I straightened my hair and put on some makeup. My outfit was simple, a white skirt and a blue tank top. I wore Juicy Couture flats, a matching blue. I'd purchased a new bag at the airport. It was brown leather bag, _Guess._ I knew I would get a school uniform at the end of the school day, so this would be my only chance to wear my own clothes.

Pancakes were done and ready when I finally made it downstairs. There was freshly pressed juice already poured into a glass. Everything was ready for_ me_. That was how I knew Charlie cared. He had everything lined up for me, just to make my day prefect. He showed that he wanted to be there, that he wanted to make me breakfast, even though I knew he didn't cook. Work got in his way; the work he did to make money so I could be happy. So I could wear Juicy Couture shoes to school. That was how I got by. I knew that deep inside, behind that expensive Armani suit, that he cared for me. He _loved_ me.

I ate and brushed my teeth. My brush glided through my hair one last time before I grabbed my bag and locked the door. I walked over the front lawn and onto the property of the Cullen family. I reached out to ring the bell when the door burst open.

"I'm leaving now, and when I get home. Those shoes better be back in my room, Edward! If not, I swear to god I will kill Jessica." Alice screamed back inside the door. She smacked the door shut and closed her eyes. She was taking a moment to calm herself.

"Um...Hi." I tried to keep my voice even. Though I was terrified of what I'd just seen. She opened her eyes in shock, and then she flushed with both embarrassment and anger.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that." She hulked. Was she...? Yes, she was crying. Tears were falling down her pale skin, her mascara was running.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked her with concern. She dropped to her knees and dragged me with her. I pulled her in for a hug, she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It's just," She sobbed. "Edward let _Jessica Stanley_" She sneered her name, "borrow my new Prada shoes! He didn't even tell me, I thought they were gone when I saw her wearing them this morning. It was so scary! And as if that wasn't enough, I'm really PMS today. He knows that and starts talking about how Jasper has been acting really weird lately." She lifted her head towards the door and shouted a little louder, "I _hate_ him! And worst of all, he's right. Jasper has been acting weird. Always coming up with excuses when I suggest we do something together. I totally trust Jasper, I do. It's just that when Edward tells me about things like when Jasper goes to parties with Edward and Emmett, and about all the girls that will be there, I get really nervous. I want to trust him, Bella." She looked like a mess. I assumed that her brother's name was Edward, he seemed like an ass. Who would do that to their sister?

"Alice, look at yourself. No guy is worth crying over like this. Besides, I'm sure you're just imagining things." I lied. I had a pretty good guess at what was really going on, and it was ugly. The least I could do was try to keep her from hurting as much as possible. "Don't be so silly."

Alice wiped away her last tears with the sleeve of her shirt and then she laughed. "Thank you. I'm a little paranoid, right? Thinking that Jasper will drop everything in his life to entertain me twenty-four seven." Not really. She wasn't paranoid. If Jasper really loved her, he would drop everything for her. Even if it was just to go shopping with her or to hold her hand on a bad day.

"Your brother seems like a jerk though." I told her as I helped her up.

"No kidding. It's a good thing you see that already, even before you've met him. You really don't want to get dragged into the mess of his life. Every guy wants to be him, every girl wants to be with him. You see how that can get complicated?" She laughed and brushed away dirt from her clothes.

"Yes," I admitted, but didn't think much of it. "Are you ready to face school?"

"Let's go get them." She agreed and led the way to a shining yellow Porsche which was parked in their driveway. I gasped at the sight of the fabulous car.

"Oh, god." My hand traced a line along the sleek car. "Does everyone in Forks have cars like this?"

Alice let out a loud laugh and unlocked it with a magnificent beep-beep. "No, not everyone. She was a gift from Edward, he got her as an early birthday present." She slid inside and threw her bag in the backseat. Did she really talk of her car in a way that made it seem like it was a person, not a car? And how many cars did that have if they gave each other Porsches every birthday?

"I guess your brother isn't that bad after all..." I trailed off as I closed the door to the passenger's seat. The inside of the car was covered in expensive dark leather.

"He is good when it comes to gifts, I'll give him that much."

When we arrived at the school parking lot it was pretty much empty there. Two or three cars were parked when we stopped. Silently I thanked god we were early instead of late. The last thing I needed was everyone's gaze at me while I stumbled into the school hallways. Alice told me I was to find her if something happened or if I needed anything at all. Then she and Rosalie were off to do their own things.

The school wasn't too bad, it was clean enough. Well, as clean as you could expect it to be at a public school. I headed for the reception first. A quite large lady was sitting behind the small counter. Her hair was red, and she wore glasses. Her eyes were large as they met mine. The wrinkled corners of her tired mouth turned up into a smile. Traces of red lipstick were stuck to her teeth.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl." I told her. It was hard to concentrate on anything other that the red spots on her front teeth so I kept my gaze at the clock. It would ring any minute now.

"Wonderful. We've been very excited to have you join us here. Here is your schedule and I need you to get each of your teachers to sign this for me, then you can return it to me at the end of your school day." She explained with a tone that was clearly not the level of her normal voice. She handed me a note with my subjects for the day and a map with red circles around each of my classrooms.

"If you're lucky you might make it to English before the day starts."

I nodded quickly and grabbed the papers. Some flakes of rusty metal blew of the old door as I opened it. The parking lot was full now. I could easily see that not even half of the cars were as astonishing as Alice's Porsche.

I started walking in the direction the map pointed me. My first period was English with Mr. Mason.

The door to my first period was open, I peeked inside. Students had settled in different chairs, even though the bell hadn't rung yet. The loud noise of everyone babbling kind of stopped when I finally decided to take a seat in the back. All eyes were on me, and when I examined the students closer I suddenly felt overdressed. Still, I couldn't care less. I dropped my bag - it had gotten noticeably heavier - down by an empty desk.

"You must be Isabella!" I jumped at the sudden sound next to me. I turned to look at the guy who as yelling at me. I pulled out my Ipod ear-buds and tuned the music out.

"Just Bella," I told him and offered to shake hands.

"I'm Eric," He said and shook my hand once. He looked like he was pretty tall and his hair was black. He was the typical overly helpful chess club guy, that wasn't hard to tell. He was about to say something when Mr. Mason came barging in the door.

"Hello everyone! It's great to see you all again, are you ready for another semester?" He tried to make everyone excited, no one answered him. I swore I could hear locusts in the background.

English was fine, one of my favourite subjects in Phoenix. Charlie had actually tried to talk me into going to a private school; he meant that Forks High didn't have good enough teachers. I told him that was completely unnecessary. I didn't want to be treated with extra care just because my dad owned a hotel.

Eric, the guy who introduced himself in my English class walked me to my next period.

"What's your best subject?" He asked as I stopped in front of a green door which led to my second period, Government with Mr. Jefferson.

"Um...English I guess. English or Biology." I hadn't really considered which subject was my best. I did well in all my subjects, well, every subject except from Gym. Gym was never a blast for the uncoordinated.

"See you later, Bella!" Eric waved as he walked down the hallway.

Government went by even faster then English. Mr. Jefferson was a half-hour late, and when he finally arrived he brought a TV. We started watching a movie, which was a relief. Nothing upset me more then projects in pairs when I didn't know anyone in my class.

I arrived my third period in plenty of time, it was right next to where I had my Government class. Third period was Trigonometry with Mr. Varner. Luck seemed to be on my side today, there was another free seat in the back. I picked up my books on my way and slumped down into the desk. How could I already be tired, it was only third period?

"Look at my new shoes, they're Prada." My head snapped up at the mention of Alice's shoes. "My dad bought them when he returned from Paris." She couldn't have been a worse liar. The girls around her started to admire the shoes and compliment her. I shook my head and changed the song on my ipod. There was a sound of light footsteps approaching me.

"Excuse me, I think you've misunderstood how the rules work here, new girl. You are sitting at my desk." It wasn't hard to guess who the bitch in front of me was. I looked up at a tiny girl with wild brown curls.

"Oh my god!" I mimicked the voice of every wannabe teenage girl, "I didn't see a name on it or anything so I just totally, like, assumed that it was, like, free or something. I am so sorry- Wait, I'm not sorry at all. It's so weird because you'd think that I would, like, feel some kind of regret because I took the "all mighty" Jessica's desk, but I really don't. So let's cut this crap and face the truth." I stood up so I was facing her, only inches away. "I don't give a fucking shit where you usually sit in this classroom. This is where I'm sitting today. There is a free desk up front, I suggest you go take that before someone grabs it in front of you. There's no nametag there either."

Jessica's jaw dropped to the ground. She let out a loud humph and gave me a look of fury. She turned and stomped of, which reminded me, "Oh, and Jessica?"

She turned to look at me.

"Alice told me to remind you that _her_ shoes, the Pradas you're wearing, should be back in her room by the time she gets home." I winked at her. Her nostrils flared with anger as she turned tomato red. I laughed silently to myself, _I loved this shit._

It turned out I had Spanish with this Jessica girl as well. It was fun to see her squirm when explaining the shoe-lie to her friends. It was also fun to watch her fail when she tried to flirt with our Spanish teacher because she hadn't done the homework. Not that I had anything against it. Personally I would have done the same, but she sucked at it.

On my way out of the classroom I met a pair of familiar blue eyes. It was the guy who had picked me up from the airport in his old car. I gave him a nod, but I didn't bother to stop. The idea of lunch was too appealing right now.

Alice and Rose were sitting by a tired round table in the middle of the big crowd. I could at once see the reason they were bragging about their boyfriends yesterday (almost boyfriend in Rose's case). A boy with honey blond hair was sitting with an arm around Alice. He looked to be quite tall, and he was pretty muscular but lean at the same time. Another guy, this one was tall as well, leaned forward to kiss Rosalie on the lips. He was burly and extremely muscular and he had dark curly hair. To me, he seemed pretty intimidating, but Alice seemed calm. Both the boys had over average good looks. None were really my type, but anyone could tell they were hot and unbelievably gorgeous.

Plenty of people stood in line, ready to get their food. I felt my stomach, it was rumbling. I usually wasn't that hungry when lunch came around, it must have been a cause of all the stress. I bought a cheese and ham sandwich and lemonade, an easy but simple lunch.

I inhaled deeply before I put on a brave face, getting ready to face the two hottest guys I had ever imagined. Alice smiled up at me and whispered something to the guy who was holding her.

"Bella!" Rosalie broke away from her passionate kiss as she saw heading me for their table. I felt a strange feeling of relief when everyone was smiling at me.

"Is it ok if I sit with you guys?" I asked them and hesitated across from Alice and the tall blond guy.

"Bella," Alice turned serious, "you are one of us now; you don't have to ask us if you can sit here. There is always a free seat for you here."

The feeling of having them want me as a friend was amazingly great. Everything suddenly felt much easier, lighter in a way. It was a feeling that I had missed ever since Victoria moved away from Phoenix. I was so grateful for the things she had helped me through, even though it was after I had been my worst. I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't moved to Phoenix.

The lemonade spilled slightly when my tray with food slid onto the table, I nearly fell into the chair. The dark haired guy tried to hide a giggle with a fake cough.

"Yes, I know. I'm clumsy. Go ahead and have fun at my expense." I told him a rolled my eyes. He cracked up, his booming laugh filled the cafeteria. Rosalie slapped him in the back of his head and gave him a death glare. To me, an outsider, their relationship seemed more based on physical love than anything else. Because the second Emmett looked at Rosalie's glare of death, and their eyes locked, everything around them turned into flames. It was like they were screaming to get just the slightest taste of each other. One touch would have sent sparks through the whole school. Emmett swallowed hard when Rose finally broke the intense eye contact.

"Bella, if your try to look past the annoying rudeness, he's really not that bad. This is Emmett." Her voice was just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Hello, Emmett. I'm Bella." I didn't even have to pretend I was happy to meet him, because I was. A smile was natural and right.

"And this," Rose pointed to the blond guy. "is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend."

"Bella," I told him and smiled. Jasper brushed his hand through his hair and smiled back at me. Jasper struck me at one of those guys who were pretty easy to hang with. As long as people didn't mess with him, he didn't mess with them. And seeing how he looked at Alice, just holding her hand, made it hard to believe he was cheating on her. It was almost like you could _see_ the bond between them. When Jasper brushed a hand across her cheek she immediately adjusted herself so she was leaning against it. And when Alice moved just the slightest closer to the table, Jasper move after her, just so he would get all the contact he needed.

Right there, while watching the two opposite yet so similar connections, I decided that I wanted a mix of that. If I ever were to fall in love again, not that I could even imagine putting myself trough that again, I would want it to be passionate at the same time as it would be deep to the bones. What Rosalie and Emmett had was special, and what Alice and Jasper had was just as special.

"Alice has been going on and on about you," Jasper's remark threw me out of a world of my own.

"She has?" I asked in quite shock.

"Mhm," He nodded. "I heard you were going to come eat dinner at her house tonight."

"Yes," This was my chance to explore the situation between Alice and Jasper closer. "Are you coming?"

Jasper looked down at the table for a second but quickly stared back at Alice. "No, I have to visit my grandma. It's a family thing." His excuse was poor. A classical reason we'd all used when we were doing something we would rather have the others not know about.

Alice gave me a knowing look.

"Is she sick?" I raised an eyebrow at him in doubt. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, he understood that I knew he was up to something. The last thing I wanted was to piss Jasper off even before I knew him. But Alice was more important.

"No," he pinched the bridge between his eyes. "It's just dinner."

"Can't you just go tomorrow?" Jasper would probably have a grudge against me after this. It wasn't that I didn't like him, I did, but I sensed something odd about the way he acting right now.

"My mom insisted." He quickly added. He willed his eyes to stare at mine even though I knew they stained to stay away. His eyes sharpened, like he was trying to make me see something...At least he was trying to make me shut up.

"You're from Arizona, right Bella?" Emmett suddenly spoke. He must have felt the tension build up.

My eyes jumped over to Emmett's.

"Yes. Arizona." My voice quavered. I could only hope my face hadn't turned all crimson. Way to expose me.

"Why did you move here then? What a change…" His eyes flickered over to Jaspers, who I could see from the corner of my eye was quite relieved Emmett had changed the subject.

"We wanted a new start." I told him and took a sip of my lemonade. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Your dad owns _Swan Residents_ doesn't he?" Rosalie joined in the conversation.

"Yeah," Charlie never talked about business while I was around. He didn't want to mix business with his private life. Personally I would've loved to have heard more about the big chain of hotels that he had brought to our world.

"I stayed in one when we went to Los Angeles once, it was really luxurious." Rose continued.

"I wouldn't know anything else than the fact that it is successful. Charlie never talked about it when I visited. And now that I live with him, he will never be home to talk about it." I sigh. Charlie and I were much the same; both had very private-minds. I didn't share much of the insane stuff that went around in my head to people I felt I didn't know too well.

"I feel that way about my mom and dad all the time, it takes some getting used to." Emmett confessed. "But the most important thing is that they give you a house to party in whenever they decide to skip town!"

Our laughter chimed around the table. I could tell that Emmett was a goofball. My eyes floated over the faces of my new friend as I noticed someone mingling in the crowd…or was he perhaps making the crowd?

The boy was impossibly beautiful, like a Greek god. A boy his age should have been covered in zits, but his face was flawless. He had high cheekbones and a clear strong jaw line. His nose was straight and his lips were full. All in all his facial features were perfect and angular. The boy was slender, yet he had a muscular body. His hair was messy and had a tint of bronze to it. Not many could pull the just-out-of-bed look off like him.

Suddenly he was staring back at me with the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. They were like emeralds. He broke the gaze when someone stepped between us, blocking our view.

"Bella! Why didn't you stop to say hi?" By the time the person blocking my view spoke I was already irritated to death. My head snapped up to look at Mike Newton.

"Sorry, I was…in a hurry." I lied again. Mike narrowed his eyes at me. I knew I couldn't lie convincingly.

"Anyway, I was thinking, do you want to go out Friday night?" He looked down at his fingernails, anywhere but my eyes. It was hard to imagine myself having a good time going on a date with someone who couldn't even look me in the eyes when talking to me.

"Friday? I'm sorry but I have plans that day…"

"No, you don't. I just asked you in the car and you said you had absolutely no plans!" Alice on the other hand, was a much better liar. And she was making it almost impossible for me to escape Mike.

"You're right, I _had_ no plans." I emphasized the past. "But then you asked me if I wanted to have a sleepover with you and Rose. Remember?"

As my gaze flickered from Mike's to Alice's eyes they went by Emmett, who was trying to hold the laughter inside. Alice lit up when I mentioned a sleepover and I could see I had her by then.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Alice chimed and smiled triumphantly. Mike dropped his head and mumbled something along the line, "Maybe another time then…"

I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach while I waited for Mike to move out of my view again. I wondered if I had done the beautiful guy injustice by calling him just beautiful or if he wasn't as hot as I remembered.

But when Mike moved out of the view there was a girl in his lap. She was trying to get his hair to sit in a different position, but it didn't work. Not that her curls were any better then his messy hair. Jessica moved in to kiss his full lips when he turned his chin to the side, rejecting her. She looked awfully offended and jumped out of his lap.

_"It's Lauren isn't it? You like her more than you like me!" _She suddenly started screaming at him and grasping her hair violently. Everyone turned to look at the fighting couple.

"Here we go again…" Emmett trailed off with a sigh.

_"Jess, don't make a fucking scene." _The boy had a clear voice; he was past the stage of puberty.

_"Or is it maybe Angela this time? Are you doing her, too?" _She yelled back at him.

"For all we know, it's both." Rosalie laughed.

_"Jess, I just didn't want to do you in front of the whole school!" _He yelled back at her and drew himself up to his full height. He was pretty tall. _"Is that too much to ask for?"_

"With Jessica you never know, man." Jasper laughed as well.

_"It's not my fault you haven't touched me today!" _She snapped at him and ran out of the big cafeteria with her head in her hands.

_"Jess," _The guy yelled after her. He rolled his eyes before he said something quickly to the girls who were gawking around the table and then he went after her.

The guy didn't seem too interested in Jessica. More like he was using her, while she was obviously crazy about him. Not in love with him, but extremely desperate for his attention and very attracted to him.

"I wish he wouldn't go after her like that," Alice suddenly stated. Everyone was back to their normal by now. Alice was eagerly eating her way through a salad and Rosalie through some French-fries.

"The important thing is that he isn't going after her to make her his girlfriend, he is just making the rules clearer." Jasper laughed as he finished his coke. So Jessica wasn't his boyfriend, but then what were they?

"Yeah, and then he'll probably let her give him head or something." Emmett joined in. They were all laughing by now.

"I don't get it…" I told them and frowned.

"That guy," Rosalie started. "the one you just saw with Jess."

_The beautiful one with the emerald eyes? _"Yes."

"That is Edward, Alice's brother." She continued. I gasped quickly, in an instant everything got very complicated. I wasn't about to try offer myself to this _Edward_, on the contrary, but he was so gorgeous.

"So if Edward and Jessica aren't dating…what are they?" I asked, still confused. I knew it wasn't anything deeper; there was absolutely no connection between the two of them. But could it be something else then? From what I heard it didn't sound like they were just friends.

"_Friends with benefits_." Rosalie said the words with care. I'd heard the term before. Not that I had ever considered it, but I had heard of it. It basically meant that they were fucking with no strings attached. That way, no one got hurt. A typical way to go, and it would work extremely well if you were to most popular guy in school.

The rest of the school-day eventually dragged by. I had Biology with Mr. Banner after lunch. He seated me at an empty desk, so I didn't have a lab partner. Mike was in both Biology and Gym so he walked me to Gym which was the last period of the day. I met Alice and Rose in the locker-room and changed next to them.

Alice drove me home. And when I looked back at my first day at school it really wasn't too bad. I ate an apple before I jumped into the white steam-shower in my bathroom. I scrubbed my body nice and clean before I blow-dried my dark hair. I remembered from being a little girl I always thought it was funny how your hair turned dark when it was wet. But right now I couldn't care less, it was still just as boring. I brushed my teeth and framed my eyes with a thick layer of mascara.

I put on a simple summer dress which reached me just above my knees. It was white and didn't look half bad on me. I had gotten shockingly tan this summer. After ten minutes of trying to figure out what to do with my hair I decided to go natural. Just let it flow down my shoulders.

As the clock neared six I locked the door and carried my high heels across the lawn. The worst thing about summer was that the heels on all my shoes sank down into the grass and got stuck. I hated that.

When the clock struck six, I was facing the big white door to the Cullens house. Just as I had this morning. I was not quite sure what to expect. Maybe I was imagining that Jessica would come bursting out any second. Or that Mrs. Cullen would be on her way out to do some gardening. In between the time I had been thinking about the Cullens and staring at their door Emmett had walked up next to me. He was mimicking me and staring at the door as well.

"They say anything can happen at casa Cullen." He sounded quite serious, but he quickly looked down at me and winked. "Come on, Bella. They don't bite."

"I'm not so sure about that," I teased him and reached over to ring the bell. Emmett Quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"We don't knock here, silly." He giggled and opened the door. "We just walk right inside. That's how cool Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are."

Their house looked a lot like mine, only twice as big. The hallway was shorter though, but stocked with family photos. Straight ahead was the stairs, they were double. And a door to the left led to a modern big kitchen. Mrs. Cullen was stirring in pans, the table was already set. Their kitchen held the color black, white and purple.

"Yo, Mrs. Cullen." Emmett eased himself into a bar stool.

"Hello, Emmett. I made your favorite today, steak." Her smile was so warm you'd think she though Emmett was her own son. "You must be Isabella."

"Just Bella," I told her and daringly took step forward. Her caramel hair was pulled up in a bun.

"Alice has told me so much about you, I couldn't wait to meet you myself." She said and gestured for me to take a seat next to Emmett. I lifted myself onto the chair. Everything in this house, both the people and the interior, was very welcoming.

"You have the most beautiful house, Mrs. Cullen. And your garden is lovely." I never found anything wrong in giving parents who I wanted impress compliments.

"Why thank you, darling. And please, call me Esme." Her voice held some of Alice's in it, I could only guess that was where Alice got it from. It was quite interesting to watch Esme make her way around the kitchen, she was like a natural. She knew exactly how much she was to add of the ingredients even without a recipe.

It didn't take long before we heard the light footsteps of Alice and Rose who came down the stairs. Both were dressed in dresses, Alice had a light yellow summer dress and Rose's was red.

"Gosh! You're here. Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Alice immediately grabbed my hands and pulled me off the chair. She led me to the decorated table and seated me next to Rosalie. I had a view out their window from where I sat, I could see their pool.

"I'll sit across from you." She suggested and jammed herself into the chair. Why was Alice suddenly so excited?

"Edward bought me new shoes!" She sang and clapped her hands, answering my question. I peered underneath the table at her new sandals. They were gorgeous and made an amazing contrast between her pale skin and the shoe. A beautiful color of purple. Now you'd never think that purple and yellow would fit with each other, but she made it look really good.

"Wow, they are so pretty." I told her and watched as she twirled her foot back and forth. I wondered to myself if this was another birthday present and when her birthday actually was.

_"Carlisle, dinner is ready." _We heard Esme yell from the kitchen as Emmett opened the door for Rosalie who gracefully floated through. Rose sat down next to me and Emmett sat down on the other side of me. Esme brought food from the kitchen and placed it on the table. The smell only made my stomach rumble louder.

Next thing I knew Dr. Cullen walked in. If nobody had told me he was a doctor I would assumed he was a model. His hair was blond and his body was slender. Still he was quite muscular when I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Hello Bella," He nodded towards me with a smile "I'm Carlisle."

"Hi," Was all I was able to force out at a time like that. With a mom like Esme and a dad like Carlisle it was easy to see how Alice and Edward turned out so beautiful. Both the parents looked extremely young for their age.

It seemed like everyone had regular seats, Carlisle was at the end, next to him sat Esme and on the other side Rosalie. Next to Rosalie sat I and then Emmett. Next to Esme was Alice and then the rest of the seats were empty.

We were halfway through the dinner when there was noise from the kitchen. The sound of water running filled the room. Everyone acted normal, as if I was the only one that heard the sounds.

"Don't worry," Esme reached across the table to touch my hand. "It is just Edward." Something was lifted from my chest when she said his name, but at the same time I felt extremely awkward. Suddenly I wanted a mirror so I could check if my hair was ok or my makeup. The fact that this Edward could make me feel like that made me angry. He had no right to make me concerned with my looks when I was around him. Why did I care what he though anyway? I wasn't the least interested in him, or what he thought about me. I ruffled my hair just to prove my point.

"Hey, sorry I'm late-" Edwards sudden steps stopped for a second, he hesitated, before he sat down next to Alice. I kept holding my gaze at the food I was cutting, I didn't want to be caught staring at him like I had been at lunch.

"It's ok, honey. Here," She past him the potatoes. "Eat something."

"Thanks, mom."

We sat there, chitchatting through the rest of the meal. I don't think neither me nor Edward said anything. It was too awkward to talk when we hadn't been properly introduced. Besides, I didn't care to talk to him. And he looked a little tensed.

Esme refused to let me help clean up and made Alice drag me into the media room. But as she had placed me there she went to open the door. Leaving me by myself.

I glanced out the huge window, it had gotten pretty dark outside. Not in a disturbing way, but comfortable way. One of the things I loved about summer was the fact that you could sit outside and just relax until the clock was past midnight. In Phoenix you didn't need a blanket or anything, the temperature stayed hot. But I assumed that you would need one here.

"You must be Bella," I jumped at the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned while feeling Edwards gaze on me. His eyes ranked over my body once.

"Yes," I figured that if I didn't say too much he would read me that easy. He was pretty close to me, I felt slightly uncomfortable at the same time as I felt and urge to close the distance.

"Alice sure knows how to pick them, doesn't she?" He murmured as he stepped closer to me. He wore a sly smile. I knew a guy like Edward when I saw one. He was too full of himself and he thought he could have anything he wanted. How long hadn't I been fighting to make people see how these guys really were? Scumbags. He used girls and then he threw them away like used garbage. How did you get a guy like that to notice you? You played hard to get. I knew everything there was to know about his type of guys. And everything about girls like me, who got used by them.

"I guess she does," I said and sat down on the couch. His eyes measured my movements. "How did things work out between your girlfriend and you, she seemed pretty pissed."

He growled underneath his breath as he moved closer to where I sat in the couch. "She isn't my girlfriend, I don't do that shit. It is not my fault she's like addicted to me."

"Ah," I snickered. "It can only be your fault that you make yourself look so tempting."

He laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. He collapsed on the couch next to me. He started flipping through the channels on the big flat screen in front of us.

"Look who showed up!" Alice was holding Jaspers hand as she lead him inside and sat down on his lap.

"How's your grandmother?" I asked him. Jasper heaved a sigh.

"My grandmother is fine." Jasper muttered and exchanged looks with Edward. "Have you guys showed Bella the garden?"

The garden? What the fuck? They gave guided tours through their garden now?

"Um," Alice frowned as she looked up at him "…no?"

"I'll take her," Edward was at his feet at once and offering me a hand. Alice narrowed her eyes at him but didn't protest. She just snuggled more into Jaspers chest.

I stared at Edwards hand, everything inside willed me to reach out and grab it. Somehow I pushed past it on my way out. There was a door from the media room which led out to the garden. I did not turn to see if Edward had followed me. If they wanted me out; I was out. I felt slightly pissed as I crossed my arms and halted to a stop.

"Do you want your sister to be devastated?" I asked Edward. I could easily hear his footsteps behind me.

"Of course I don't-"

"Then why the fuck are you covering up for Jasper?" It was so much easier for me to talk with him right now. It must have been the anger which was swelling up inside me again.

"I am trying to make her happy, something which you are making quite hard." He had stopped walking by the time he finished. I sat down in the warm grass.

"She'll find out in the end anyway. I've gone around watching too many affairs; I'm not letting Alice go through that." I argued. How could he really live with himself knowing what Jasper was doing to her? Didn't family mean anything in this town?

"What are you talking about, Jasper isn't cheating on Alice-"

"You were even implying it, besides Alice was the one who assumed it first." I snapped. Edward sank down on the grass next to me. The wind blew his body aroma right in my face, he smelled wonderful.

"Didn't you meet Jasper at lunch today? Jasper would never, ever be able to hurt my sister like that. He loves her more then his own life. You clearly don't know shit new girl." He grunted. That was exactly what I had thought when I'd seen them, but every sign was pointing to an affair.

"Then why is he avoiding her?" This town knew to make me confused.

"He is sketching her closet; he's building her a new one. Redecorating and making it bigger. A birthday present." That was possibly the last thing I would have expected. At the same time it was the sweetest kind of gift.

"A closet?" The closet thing was the only thing that didn't make sense.

"Alice loves to shop. I thought you would've known that by now. She probably didn't want to scare you away." Edward pulled grass up from the lawn and twined it around his fingers. I caught some of it before he dropped it to the ground. We were both pretty quiet.

"So let me get this right, the reason Jasper is avoiding Alice is because he is making her a new closet?" Wow, that sounded bizarre. Not many would go out of their way to make their one true love a new closet. Another proof of how strong their relationship was.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you thought Jasper was cheating on her…" He trailed off with a chuckle.

"It was just that every sign pointed towards it…I would never have thought in a million years that he was building her a new closet! I mean, who does that? Well…Jasper." I felt like I was talking to myself and shook my head to clear it. Edward was staring at me, his eyes eventually dropped to my chest.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him and straightened a little. My hands brushed my neck to make sure I didn't have a

"I'm staring at you, obviously." He winked before he looked up at my eyes again.

"Well, stop." I told him and covered my cleavage a little.

"Don't worry, as much as I'd love to stare at your tits –which are great by the way- , I was just looking at your necklace." I knew my tits were great, that was a common comment from guys. Not that I often let them look at my boobs, but if the situation was right…

I grabbed the necklace, clutching it tightly with my hand.

"Oh," I felt the shape of the clover with the tips of my fingers. It was made of silver and a present from my mother. "It's supposed to bring me good luck and fortune, I don't really believe in that shit. My mom gave it to me the day I was moving, so it reminds me of her in a way." I told him and bit my lower lip. I did miss Renée, both as a mom and as a friend. Though she didn't understand me in many ways I had always taken care of her, like I was the adult and not her. Then she would support me through bad times, although she was only home half the time I was having problems.

**A/N: Next chapter will be in Edwards point of view. All that's left to do is leave a review my friends! Hee hee, just kidding, do whatever you'd like to  
**

**~TheaWilhelmine  
**


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. I had written about a whole 15 pages chapter in Edward's point of view when my computer blacked out :( The guy who's working on fixing it says that the hard drive is broken and he can't recover the documents. So I've spent the last couple of days sulking around the house, and I haven't even dared to open my e-mail. I am so sorry; please don't give up on my story. I promise I will do my very best to get the next chapter out, it's just hard to start all over again with the lost work. And on top of it all I've got all my finals coming up right now, so that sucks. But again, please don't give up on this story. Thanks for all reviews! I love you guys.

~_TheaWilhelmine_


	4. Biology

**A/N: Finally, I am SO sorry! It took way longer then I expected, but it's here. First chapter in Edwards's point of view. I'm really busy, but still writing as often as I can. And can you believe that it's summer already? I've only got two weeks with school. Please tell you've all seen the New Moon trailer; It was awesome!! I was especially worried about the whole werewolf thing, but it looked really cool. I can't wait for the movie. Anyway, I hope you like this one. It's the best day waking up to an inbox full of your reviews! Last but not least; enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. Nor do I own the Bloodhound Gang or any of their songs.**

Song: The Bad Touch – The Bloodhound Gang

_, Biology_

Some people just couldn't understand why I did what I did. People started assuming I was born that way, but I wasn't. As the time pass and you experience your own share of shit, you understand that people don't change things.

Things change people.

That was how I was turned into the big ass I was. With time I learned that there is no such thing as a happy ending and that happiness never lasts. So why bother getting into a relationship when you'll just get screwed in the end anyway?

I was used to girl fainting at the sight of me. I was hot, and I knew that. I also knew that there were no girls who were worth my time or effort in this town. I challenged myself for fun, asked myself how many girls I could get before someone would protest.

So far, no one had.

My goal through high school was to be the best. I woke up, and everything else came natural. Esme and Carlisle knew who I was, both at home and in school. My mother knew why I did it though. She understood. Carlisle on the other hand had given up helping me a long time ago. My intentions were never to disappoint them, but I the things I did because I wanted it for myself. No strings attached. That was how I liked it and how I could get by.

So when my eyes locked with the deep brown eyes of the new girl, Isabella Swan, I knew I was in hell. Things could only get worse. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her chocolate hair floated down her creamy white shoulders. Her body was hidden behind a blue tank top. Blue was a freaking great color on her. As she bent forward to take a sip of her drink I could see more of her cleavage. She was well equipped.

I had heard so much bullshit about this new girl that I couldn't believe she was hot before I saw her myself. And she was fucking hot. Things hardly got any better when she suddenly was having dinner at my house. I walked in, just home from Jess' house, when she was sitting there in the most tempting dress ever. I couldn't care less if someone caught me, my eyes stayed on her through the whole dinner. I wanted to look away, but somehow I couldn't.

This new girl was so different. Not like Jess or Lauren, she wasn't drooling after me. And she wasn't cheap. I sensed she was even a little sassy. I wondered about everything that went around in that beautiful head of hers. For once I actually cared what someone thought of me. I had never looked twice at a girl since I started at Forks High, until I saw Bella.

So when I sat staring at this beautiful goddess on the august grass I decided I needed to do something about it. Jess was nothing next to Bella. The only reason I held on to Jess was so I would get some kind of release through the day. I would fuck Bella, and then I'd keep her at my arm for as long as I wanted. Just like I did with every other girl. Bella was no different. I needed to get this girl out of my mind, so I had to fuck her and be done with her.

I stared up at ceiling in my room. Maybe I was trying to make up a plan, how to seduce Bella. Or maybe I was just trying to get her out of my head. One of the tings that annoyed me about her what that she was so hard to read. I could read Jessica or Lauren in my blind. I could even read my own friends. But Bella…how come she was so private-minded?

I jumped in the shower. At this time in the morning I usually had a huge hard-on. But I was having problems lately. Little Eddie jr. wouldn't get up. At least not around Jess.

I dressed in the school uniform: beige khakis, white shirt, blue blazer and red tie

I felt somewhat calmer when I heard the reassuring purr of my Volvo. This was the one place I could really relax. None of my girls ever came with me in here; Jess had never pleased me here. This was _my_ space. I pulled out of the driveway and headed for school. These roads were almost too familiar; driving this way had been a ritual for too long. It was like I could have put my life on autopilot because nothing ever changed.

It had been raining last night, pits of water splashed as I drove through them. People were walking on the sides of the road, people who couldn't afford a car. They walked to school. I wasn't about to make it easier. More than few of them turned to give me the bird as I drove through the pits, making them wet. I laughed to myself, feeling slightly better.

I parked beside Emmett's silver Jeep and grabbed the books I needed. First period was Calculus. I hated it, but still got straight A's. I didn't need even need to be in class, I knew more Calculus then our teacher.

I stood with my back to the people walking past me so I couldn't see Bella as she closed up on me. The only thing that made it clear was her smell, strawberries. I turned and locked the door to my car. Today she was wearing the potential school uniform. It fit her better then any girl in Forks. The skirt even seemed a little shorter and the shirt more see-through. No, scratch that. She was wet. Her white shirt clung to her body and hair was a mess.

"You do realize you went to school in wet clothes, right?" I asked her and smirked. I didn't mind. I could even make out the lines of her midnight blue bra. Even her mascara was running.

"Fuck you, Cullen." She snapped. _Cullen_, I liked her nickname.

"I bet you want to," I muttered and pushed her to the side. I started walking.

"I didn't flip you the bird for no reason, asshole!" She yelled after me. Bella had quite the temperament. I halted to a stop once I realized I was the reason she was wet. I'd splashed her with my car this morning.

"You don't have a car?" I asked her and laughed. But by the time I had turned she was gone. She was already halfway inside building number four. Did she just blow me off? This girl was insane. I guess I could understand why she was pissed though; I did splash her with the Volvo.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" Jessica ran up next to me and walked in my shadow. She tugged at my arm.

"Jess, please." I whined and pushed her away. She was wasting my time.

"Eddie, I did some research at home and...Well it's completely normal what happened last night at my house." Jess mumbled from behind me. Why couldn't she just let it go?

"Don't fucking give me that speech." I stopped by my locker and flung it open.

"You don't have to worry about it. We can try again now, let's skip first period." She suggested with a smirk. "I know exactly what will make you feel better-"

"Jess, it's not me. It's you." I turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your tits just don't do it for me anymore." I closed my locker and started walking into the classroom. "And don't call me _Eddie_."

"Edward!" She called after me. I ignored her and found my usual seat in the back of the classroom.

By lunch I had already slept through English, Government and Spanish. It turned our gym was moved to seventh period this year because of lack of coaches. All of the classes were having gym together this year. Last period.

I grabbed a bottle of water and winked at the girls who sat by my usual table. But I walked by them, I didn't sit. I was done with Jessica and I was done with Lauren...I needed something more and greater.

My new challenge.

My sister sat by her usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. She was switching between smiling and laughing so fast I actually thought about not interfering. Alice thought I was an ass, I knew that. Our brother-sister relationship had never been that close. Yet I loved her a lot, she would always be my baby sister. I remembered how Bella thought Jasper was cheating on Alice, she was so wrong. But if anyone was to ever hurt Alice, I would break their jaw. But that would never be Jasper, he could sit in a room and admire her for hours. It was kind of sick, but that was how they had been ever since they hooked up.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting next to them again, and across from them sat Bella. Her long brown hair was still slightly wet. I noticed that she was wearing one of the guy's blazer over her shirt. Instantly I regretted not offering mine.

I grabbed a chair and slid in next to Rose, grabbing a bite from her chopped up apples. She quickly slapped my hands away.

"I hear there's a party at Laurens this Friday." Emmett told me as he took a bite of his burger. "You going?"

I looked at my sister who was staring down in her salad.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I told him. Bella was looking down in her salad, just like Alice. Even with her hair wet and her makeup running she looked hot.

"Wait, mom's away right?" Alice suddenly chimed out. Her eyes were bright.

"Yeah, and dad's up in Denali." I told her. What Esme and Carlisle had was weird. They both got married early, that's why they're pretty young. That is also why their marriage is pretty bad. They mostly pretended to be happy around Alice and me. But we both knew that was all fake. All the 'I love you's and stuff, it was all empty words. I guess that was part reason why they never were home. We did have a Monday rule though, my mom's idea. We always ate dinner together on Mondays (if they were home that was). Except from Mondays, they didn't really care where we ate.

"Ok," Alice exchanged looks with Bella while grinning. Bella didn't really look like she understood what Alice was trying to show her.

"So, Bella..." I started. "I hear that you've already found your place here, with Mike Newton." I knew it was only rumours, but I wondered how she could twist away from this one.

"What?!" Bella choked on a piece of her bread and started coughing. Rosalie reached over to hit her in the back. From where I sat I could easily see Rose's tits, they were great. She was bending over the table, letting her shirt drop just a little. I could see just have round and firm they were, not that I hadn't seen them before.

Bella had tears in her eyes by the time she stopped coughing, she was gasping for air. I and Emmett cracked up wildly while watching her, Jasper grinned.

"You can't joke about that shit!" She snapped, completely red in the face. I wondered if it was because she was flushed or embarrassed. Or maybe she was really pissed.

"Sorry, it's ritual with the new girl. Except they usually get excited at the idea of being with Newton." I said and studied her face. She shivered when I said his name, and then she looked a little disgusted. But then she quickly covered it up with a puzzled look.

"He's nice, but not really boyfriend material." She was calmer. Her eyes didn't meet mine, they were back in her salad. Somehow I felt like I had put her in a place she never wanted to be.

"It looks like Jess is looking for you." Alice pointed her out by the door. Jess was narrowing her eyes at Lauren and Angela who sat at my usual table.

"So?" My voice was cold. Why wouldn't my sister understand that I didn't care about Jessica, we were only friends with benefits. And that meant that we didn't have to be around each other all the time. She did her things and I did mine. Occasionally we'd sit together in the cafeteria, or outside, but that was only because I was taking her out back later...

"What, you're not benefiting anymore?" Alice laughed.

"No, she's old news."

"Why?" Jasper joined in the conversation. I wasn't really eager to discuss why I needed to cut Jess off.

"Because she bores me." I glared at Jasper with a small smirk. "She's not as good as she looks..."

"Ok, that's gross! Edward, we didn't need to know that!" Rose winced and shirked away from me.

"You asked." I muttered and chuckled. Once again Emmett cracked up. Even Bella laughed this time, and that actually made me smile. For once I knew she smiled because she was happy.

"Anyway, I'm coming with you on Friday. You comin' too Jazz?" Emmett switched subjects again, I exhaled in relief.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." He nodded. I looked to see if this upset my sister, but she was smiling and doing that eye thing with Bella again. It freaked me out.

"What's with you today?" I asked her and raised an eyebrow at her. Alice squealed before she started laughing.

"Nothing." Alice grabbed her empty tray and pushed out from the table. She disappeared with Jasper, heading for their next class.

"We should get going as well, honey. We have that English test, remember?" Rosalie rose from her chair and grabbed Emmett's hand, who suddenly looked extremely surprised.

"A test? Why didn't you-"

"Emmett, I just did. Let's go!" Rose pulled at him. He grabbed her tray with his other hand and tumbled after her.

Bella gazed after her friends for a long time. It seemed like she felt awkward alone with me. She totally liked me, and I didn't blame her.

"So what really happened between you and Jess?" She suddenly threw at me. There was a minute of silence; I was shocked at her sudden question.

"Um...didn't you pay attention, she-"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't give me that crap. I know how you roll; it's not her. You're just aiming for something better aren't you? Jessica would do, but now you've got you eyes on someone else. Someone who might be a little challenge." She thought out loud while pondering. How could she not see that until she came Jessica did work just fine? She was the reason I had to let every girl go and focus on getting in _her_ pants.

"Bella," I walked up behind her, she was throwing the rest of her food in the garbage. She froze. I brushed her hair to the side and breathed against the skin of her neck. "You how no idea how tempting you look in that skirt..."

Bella gasped shortly for air, but I barely heard it. I waited for her to turn or say anything. I brushed my hand up her thighs.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pig." She suddenly growled and shoved away from me. Then she stomped away towards the hallway. I noticed her little brown bag still sitting by her chair. I sigh, where was she heading without her bag?

I caught up with her quickly, she was heading my way anyway.

"Bella!" I yelled after her, glaring down those who turned to look at me. She suddenly gasped loudly, realizing what she had forgotten.

"Shit." Abruptly she turned and shoved past me.

"Are you looking for this?" I chimed after her. And in her attempt to turn she caught her foot behind her other and fell forward. I inched to catch her before she could fall face flat on the floor. My arms caught around her waist as I held her to me, keeping her away from the ground. Her eyes were wide and slightly dizzy as she stared up at me, boring her brown eyes into my soul. Shit.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and lifter her so she could sit up. She shook her head and felt if it was still on.

"I'm fine, sorry." She excused and forced herself free from my grasp. She swirled before getting back in balance.

"You don't have to apologize for being born without coordination." I laughed and handed her the bag. "Here."

"Thanks." She dropped her gaze to her shoes as she started looking for her next class.

"Wait, Biology with Mr. Banner?" I shouted after her.

"Mhm,"

"That's in here." She was in my Bio. And if I remembered right, I was the only one without a partner. Fuck. How was I to restrain myself from looking at her another hour?

Bella strolled into the classroom and sat down beside my usual seat. She got her books and got comfortable.

"So I guess you're my partner." I slumped down into the seat next to her.

Bella turned with a dropped jaw. "You have to be kidding with me."

"No, why do you-"

"Mr. Banner!" Bella raised her hand and call for our teachers attention. Mr. Banner saw her and came rushing over.

"You can't seriously mean that Edward is my lab partner." She started. "Biology is one of my best subjects and me sitting next to him won't-"

"Bella, Edward is one of our best students. And there's no changing partners, now start working on the tasks I've written on the blackboard." With that said he turned and walked away. Bella looked pretty pissed, but at the same time a little shocked.

"_You _are one of the best students? Please." She mocked, cracking up.

I lifted an eyebrow at her, "Why do you care?"

She suddenly shut up and straightened a little in her seat. "I don't. It's just that-"

"Miss Swan, mind keeping it down? People are trying to work." Mr. Banner called from the end of the classroom. Bella flushed slightly and nodded quietly.

I opened her notebook and swiftly ripped out a piece of the lined paper. She was clutching her pencil tightly to her hand, with one move I yanked to out.

_You were saying?_ I passed the note under her arm. She had a confused look on her face as she unfolded it with shaky hands. She frowned at the note and grabbed the pencil. Her hand moved as she scratched something down and passed me the note back.

_You seem more like the type of guy who doesn't show in class and never does his homework..._Her handwriting was messy and didn't look like the usual girly signature.

_It's hardly fair of you to judge me as a person because of what you think._ I wrote back and passed her the note. I heard a giggle before she passed the note back.

_So, what? You do your homework and show up every day?_ Bella stared at the table as she waited for my answer.

_I never said that, but I have my reasons for skipping class. And I don't really need to do the homework, everything is in my head. _After I passed her the note she stopped writing back. She was actually doing her work. I watched her chew on the end of her pencil as she read the questions. It was strange that I wondered if she was actually doing the work or thinking while pretending she was reading.

I met Jasper and Emmett outside the locker-room last period. We had football practise last period, which was usually what we did in gym. Of course it was only for those of us who played on the school team.

"So what do you think about, Bella?" Em asked as we changed into the football uniforms.

"She's hot. I think I'll do her." I told him and shrugged. Our uniforms were blue, the school colour. I lead us out of the locker room and out onto the field. Cheerleaders were warming up on the other side. Rosalie was captain; I remember the day she got elected too well. Jess was pissed as hell.

"Dude, I think she's different than Jess." Em and I started jogging, warming up. I was unaware of Jasper on the other side of me when he suddenly ran ahead.

"Nah," I vacillated, "A chick is a chick." Emmett wasn't like me either, nor was Jasper. They had found their soul mates or some shit. At least that was what they said. I didn't believe in love at first sight. That was the thing, I used to benefit with Rose until Emmett moved here. The first time they met, they were glued together. Goodbye sex with Edward, hello messing around with Emmett. We all knew they were more then friends though, even though Rose said they were only messing around.

"I mean it, she seems deep. I talked to her this morning and she was dying to kill you. Like seriously, she said you splashed her with your car..." He explained and laughed.

"That was an accident." It really had been, I never knew she didn't have a car. I mean, her dad was Charlie-fucking-Swan. How could she not have a car? Her dad had nearly given her a house.

"You still did it." He stated before he suddenly halted to a stop.

"What man? That wasn't nearly enough-" I had to swallow hard when I spotted the reason why Emmett had stopped. Bella had changed into the shortest skirt - it was even shorter than Rose's – and a matching top which seemed too short because it was cut above her bellybutton and showed way to much of her creamy white skin. She was trying out for the cheerleader squad, and would totally make it.

"Jessica has nothing on her." Emmett was staring at her as well. Bella bent forward and started to stretch, giving us a great view of her delicious ass. I felt a twitch in my pants, kind of new after the whole mess with Jess.

"Wow, you guys are so..." Jasper ran up next to me but stopped just like us when he caught a glimpse of Bella. Eventually he breathed something like, "Wow."

"We know." Emmett breathed back. We all cocked our heads to the side as she moved into an unfamiliar position.

"Boys, you'll have time to gawk at the girls after school! We have a match to win tomorrow!" Coach shouted from behind us. I don't know how, but we gathered our faces and pretended everything was normal.

We all got together in a circle around the coach.

"A necessary element of successful rugby performance is to accelerate, change direction quickly and deceive the opposition. This requires development of speed and agility. Today we'll be working with this. I want you to each go to a station of cones I have set up. Start timing yourself and change course as soon as you reach the next cone." He explained. Coach pointed us to the various stations on the field. From where I was placed I had a great view of the cheerleaders.

I started running, doing my best every time. By the time I was at my eight round I was glaring at the timer, trying to force it slower.

"Edward, great job. Go easy on yourself; we don't want a heatstroke now do we?" I heard from Coach. He was making a round. It was usually the same comment, nothing to improve. I knew that was the reason I was captain, I was best. I always had been.

I was making my twentieth round when a scream of anguish ran through the air. The scream woke a sense of pain inside me, like it belonged to someone important. In terror I abruptly stopped and my head snapped up from the timer. As from that moment everything happened in slow motion. From the top of one of the highest pyramids, a person trembled and wobbled, first bending forward and then waving her arms as she slowly fell backwards. Her wavy brown hair blew around her face as she squirmed to turn so she could land in a less painful way. At that moment all I could think was

_Not her._

I pushed my feet into the ground and my body shot forwards. Somehow I knew I would never make it, but how could I just stand there and watch her fall? Bella landed on the ground with a light thud followed by another high-pitched scream. My heart must have stopped for a second because I felt so strange. It was my fault that I wasn't fast enough; I hadn't pushed myself as hard as necessary. I should have caught her, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough.

_"Bella? Oh my god, I'm so sorry I should have known not to put you on top the first day."_ Rosalie travelled down the pyramid with grace, and complete control. Rose had probably put Bella on top because she knew that Bella had a shot at taking Rose's spot. Rose was so full of shit.

Bella lay completely still in the grass. Her eyes were shut as people started gathering around her.

Suddenly I hesitated, stopping. What would people think if I rushed over to Bella like this? Wouldn't it seem strange when I didn't even care about anything but fucking her? But I didn't want someone like Mike to even touch her, and he was all over her now. Then I figured out that the only thing that mattered was that Bella was ok.

Eventually I started jogging over to Bella as I saw Emmett and Jasper behind me.

"What the fuck Rose? Are you trying to kill her?" I dropped to my knees next to Bella, pushing Newton away from her.

"She said she used to cheer at her old school!" She excused and dropped down on the other side of Bella.

"Bella?" I tried reaching her, my hands were shaking slightly as I brushed her hair out of her face. Rose was crying and sobbing when Emmett came and place two supporting hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be such a drama queen." I sneered and pushed my arms underneath Bella's flaccid body. Her head fell backwards as I lifted her off the ground easily. Her body hung lifeless in my arms, but she was breathing evenly.

"What happened?" Alice shouted from the bleachers, she immediately put down her books and rushed over to us.

"Rose put Bella at the top of the pyramid, and she fell." I explained as I moved towards the door to the school. Alice was the only one who kept up with me, the others stayed with Rosalie.

"Will she be ok?" Alice asked. She put a hand on Bella's forehead and sighed with concern.

"I don't know, I'll take her to the nurse, you want to come?" I asked her as I held the door. I knew Alice hated hospitals, she was weird in that way, but she couldn't stand it. And that was how I knew she didn't want to go to the nurse's office either.

She bit her lip as she looked down to her shoes, "I don't really..."

"It's ok, Alice. Go back to Rosalie." I assured her and stepped away from the closing door. The hallways were pretty much empty, the only sound were mine and Bella's intakes of breath.

"Ahh," Suddenly she moved in my arms and groaned.

"Don't move," I instructed as I paced up. She blinked; her eyes were blank and watery.

"Ow," She moaned as she reached for her ankle when she realized I was carrying her. She slumped down into my arms again and closed her eyes. "Let me down."

"I'm not going to let you down, Bella. You fell a long way."

"Screw the fall! I fall all the time. Let me down!" She whined as she tried to fight my tight grasp.

"You know, you're quite stubborn. How did your mother ever convince you to move?" I laughed lightly.

"I am not stubborn!" She growled, though it sounded more like a choking bird, choking. In the end, she ended up coughing.

It was strangely easy to find the nurse's office, I guess it grew on you once you had to stitch ever other week.

"Mrs. Hammond, we need some help over here." I rushed her through the door. Mrs. Hammond – the nurse – was doing some research on her computer when I burst in.

"Oh dear, put her on the bed." She cleared off one of those beds which were always covered with paper. I gently lay Bella on top of the bed and stepped back.

"Ugh, this is so unnecessary. I'll just," Bella sat up just a little too fast in the bed "Whoa, head rush!"

Mrs. Hammond pushed Bella back into the bed, forcing her to lie down. "What happened?"

"She fell from the top of the pyramid and no one caught her." I told her. It seemed like even Bella had a little hazy memory from her shocked look. Her eyes swirled.

"Well," Mrs. Hammond did some checkups. "I doubt it's as serious as a concussion. Maybe a light one, and I can feel a nice knot growing back there."

"She said something about her ankle hurting..." I added quickly, Bella gave me a glare. Then she flinched as Mrs. Hammond examined her ankles.

"This one," She squeezed Bella's right ankle, "has a big bruise, and looks like you'vegot a sprain. But that's it. I'll just bandage it quickly and give you some Percocet for the pain and then you'll be good to go."

When Mrs. Hammond finished with Bella, handing her the pain killers as well, I helped her down from the table.

"Try to keep the foot relaxed. Don't walk around a lot. And I suggest you take two of those Percocets now, before you leave. They'll kick in soon enough." She explained.

Bella simply nodded before swallowing the pills with some water. I held the door for her and as soon as we were outside, I picked her up bridal style again. She gasped in shock.

"Edward! I can't walk on my feet!" She muttered, knowing it was useless to fight me off.

"No, you heard what the nurse said." I smiled down at her, "Don't walk around."

"A lot." Bella added. She pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and yawned.

"You tired?" I asked her as I opened the door to my Volvo.

"Actually I am..." She sighed.

"It's ok, I'll take you home." I slipped her into the front seat and buckled her in. She watched my every step as I moved towards Emmett outside the car. He was watching Bella with concerned eyes, and I could see Rose was back at the field already.

"Will she be ok?" He asked as soon as I walked past him and into the locker room.

"Yeah, just a sprain in her ankle. But it could have been worse." I told him and shrugged out of my shirt and the rest of the gear. I put on clean clothes.

"It was out of line putting her on top of the pyramid like that, Rose didn't think..." Emmett trailed off.

"Whatever, man." I grabbed my bag and headed back outside. "See you tomorrow."

"Edward!" Alice ran up to me with her hands full. "Here, this is Bella's bag. I'll check on her tonight, ok? I'm sure she can sleep through it, just leave her at her room and I'll take it from there." Alice handed me Bella's bag. I turned but she stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be ok." I smiled at Alice quickly before I turned to head for my car.

I couldn't possibly have been away for that long. I had only gone to change my clothes, and talk to Alice. That only took what, five minutes? Still, when I found myself sitting in the driver seat of the Volvo, Bella was asleep. She stirred a little as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

It wasn't that far of a ride to our street. Bella was quiet, only letting out soft sighs in her sleep. It was hard to imagine Bella as the girl she was when she slept, she looked so peaceful and happy.

I was so caught up staring at Bella that I forgot to turn when we drove past her driveway and abruptly stomped on the breaks. I almost hit her mailbox - I hated those shitty things – but turned quickly. The sudden movement caused Bella to wake in a daze. Her pupils were dilated and rolled back in her head a little.

She suddenly burst out in giggles.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What are you laughing at?"

"The car is spinning really fast," She giggled and tried to sit up. I glanced out the window, we were parked and completely still.

"Bella, have you had any Percocet before?" I asked her and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Call me Swan!" She cracked up, but covered her mouth with her hand quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes; she was high. I stepped outside and hurried over to her door, opening it. I could easily see Bella was concentrating to keep from laughing.

She placed her feet outside the car and rose from the seat gracefully. Well, at least it was graceful until she attempted to walk and lost her balance. I caught her before she fell and straightened her up again. This time she didn't protest as I slid my arm behind her knees and lifted her up. She was warmer now, and her skin was glowing.

I kicked the door close behind us and carried her across the lawn.

"You've been pumping haven't you?" She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"You know, you actually hate it when I carry you like this." I changed the subject, I'm sure she didn't even understand what she was saying.

Her face changed into an exaggerated expression of shock. "Why?"

"I don't know." I searched her bag for keys with one of my hands. Bella was awfully light in comparison to many girls.

"Hm..." She bit her lower lip for a second. "Ah, I know this one!!" She started raising her arms, as if we were in the classroom and she knew the answer. I simply nodded at her as I opened the unlocked door and dropped her bag on the inside.

"Maybe I don't like it because I'm scared." She stated. Just thinking what I could do to her in this condition should make her scared. Nobody was home, I could easily see her agreeing on something...

"Scared?"

"Yes, well, not, you're-a-monster-and-might-kill-me scared, but more like, you-screw-everybody-over-and-you-might-screw-me-over scared." Bella looked pretty serious for about...ten seconds before she cracked up again.

I guessed that made sense though, the fact that she was afraid I might screw her over. That had never really been a problem; girls didn't usually care about that shit. I mean, they just wanted to be with me. The Greek god.

"You really don't seem so bad though, I mean when we're alone like this." She grinned goofily and linked her arms around my neck.

"Hah! That's a new one." I laughed and started moving up the stairs. "Where's your room?"

"Oooo, you're taking me to my room?! Have I been _bad_?" She winked before giggling on. I sight; in fact, Bella was very entertaining when she was high.

"Sure, you've been a naughty girl." I joked and opened the first door to the left, a lucky guess. The room was pretty big, a door to a bathroom and one for a bathroom. It was white and fit Bella perfectly.

"This must be your room." I mumbled as I walked towards the big white bed in the middle of the bed.

"It does look familiar." She nodded. I rolled her on to the bed and watched as she curled into a ball and yawned.

I went to her balcony door and closed the blinds.

"Edward…" Bella called from the bed. When she called my name like that, she sounded so much more serious.

"Yeah?" I croaked as I closed the last pair of blinds. The room was much darker, she would be able to sleep at least.

"I don't think you're an ass."

"Thanks, I guess. But to be honest, I really am an ass." I told her and laughed.

"Will you stay?"

I stopped with my hand on the door. "I don't know if..."

"Please." Her voice was sweet and light. She knew to get something when she wanted it enough. I closed the door and turned to her. She wasn't curled in a ball anymore; she was standing on her knees in her bed. She was giggling again.

"Am I high?" She asked and pretended to throw a lasso at me and hauling me in.

"Only on Percocet." I told her and tried to get her to lie down. She struggled to sit up but understood that I wouldn't let her. Eventually she patted the seat next to her. I wondered how this would end.

"You should get some sleep." I told her. I moved and sat down on her bed. Bella was lying on her side and her skirt had hitched up her thigh, I wanted badly to glide my hand up her soft skin. I wanted to fuck her. But I knew this wasn't the right time.

"I don't want to sleep." She whispered and reached over to touch my hand. I withdrew it quickly but not fast enough. I felt a jolt of electricity as our fingers brushed against each other. I needed to be careful around this girl, she made me feel like I hadn't felt in years. If I wasn't too careful I would not me able to keep myself from jumping her right here. This whole room smelled of her, even though she'd only lived here one day. Her scent was intoxicating.

She started to giggle again, and then she yawned. "Can you get me some water?"

I walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. I passed pictures of Bella as a little girl. She looked like a cool kid. _Adorable_, was a more appropriate word. At that time she seemed so genuinely happy. Like nothing could bring her down, a spark glowed in her eyes. That spark was gone now. I wondered why…

By the time I got back upstairs Bella was passed out on her bed. She snored lightly with an open mouth, but she was still the most beautiful creature ever. Her hair spread around her head and framed her pale face. You'd think she would've been tan, because she was from Arizona and everything. But she wasn't very tan.

I watched her sleep. It didn't feel right to leave her there, by herself. Moreover it wouldn't do any damage if I just watched her. Her chest heaved and shrunk with her light breaths. I noticed for the first time how her eyes had deep circles underneath them, like she'd been missing out on some sleep. That would explain her crappy mood today, though I highly doubted she would admit to it.

Sooner or later I must have dozed off, because when I woke up it was dark outside. Bella was still lying asleep on the bed, except she was much more quite now. A little too quiet actually. I rushed over to the side of the bed, only to find her breathing healthily. Why did I even care? How could this girl lying in front of me – a girl I had only known for two days – mean that much to me? More than any other girl, except from my sister that was...Bella was getting behind my mask. She didn't know what effect she had on me, and she could never know it either.

I needed to fuck her, badly. I had to get her out of my system and I was positive that she would be easy to dump once I'd had my way with her…

**A/N: I'm really just building things up until this point where lots of things will happen. The more reviews the more I'll write! ****Love you guys.**


End file.
